international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 33
|withdraw = | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |null = |winner = |pre = 32 |nex = 34 }} International Music Featival 33, often referred to as IMF #33, is the 33rd edition of International Music Festival. It will be held in Spain after the victory of Sara Serena with her song "Asylum". Location Bidding phase Format Semi-final allocation draw The six posts - as always - have been determined in order to avoid the so-called "voting blocks". The TBD countries were drawn on TBD into the two semi-finals. Both semi-finals consist of 20 participants. Running order draw Logo and theme Partcipants TBD countries have confirmed their participation. Returning artists Confirmed participants Quarter-final :See more: Quarter-final 3 Semi-final 1 Algeria asked the IBU council to be put in Semi-final 1 for internal reasons. Semi-finalists Finalists Voting grids Quarter-final : See Quarter-final 3 Semi-final 1 12 points Semi-final 2 12 points Final 12 points Other awards Web Award The web award was introduced for people who follow the contest but can not join as a delegation member. Each user can vote once for as many songs as they'd want to. The results were revealed before the voting procedure. IMF Awards IMF Second Chance Contest The fifth OGAI Second Chance Contest took place for this edition. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. Incidents - Amel Bent was at first announced to take part in the national selection with her song "Regarde-nous". However, the song already represented Morocco and was therefor replaced. - Marco Mengoni was first announced to represent Italy with "Ti ho voluto bene veramente". However, RAI later changed the entry to "Noi Siamo Infinito" by Alessio Bernabei. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the International Music Festival Countries that are active members of the International Broadcasting Union (IBU), are also eligible to participate in the International Music Festival. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. TBD countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active IMF members International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA External links * Forum